


salmon x cod minecraft hot ft. naggy toe ko me aids

by jaspgutz



Category: Danganronpa, Minecraft - Fandom, Roblox
Genre: AAAPOIJH', F/F, Fitnessgram pacer test, Please Send Help, Scat Fetish, poop, whyat is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspgutz/pseuds/jaspgutz
Summary: pp poopoo fish. pdedchujhugftcgyhuhgcfghuj
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, fish/fish, salmon/cod
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	salmon x cod minecraft hot ft. naggy toe ko me aids

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from my partner. i hate my life

salmon was in their room just. just swimming. their room is a tank fyi. then. their super hot fishy partner cod waltzed in. "dude what the heck you broke my fish tank" cod grinned showing their fishy teeth and why tf do they have teeth theyre a fish. "i broke it bc youre so hot i couldnt stand another day without you haha" they said. salmon was gping to poo theirself. cod nogi==ticedc this and blushed. "wull yo feed your poop to me mamas?" they asked politely. salmon nodded shyly. poop floods the room and naggy toe koemmammdmmsa walks in with his seggsy bf kokchi omamam. salmon shrieked "get outt omg!!!!!!!!!!! im pooping" they didnt get out they grabed the cieling and twefrked on it. all over the tank. ceiling. why. poop goes all over their faces and everyonew died. but theyir e dead bodies then made out aggresibvely. the end


End file.
